


【龚方】冒昧

by Arashio



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arashio/pseuds/Arashio





	【龚方】冒昧

事实上方书剑被郑云龙带到龚子棋面前的时候，心中的期待大于恐惧。

在郑云龙身边的时候他就听说过龚子棋，灯红酒绿里滚大的世家太子爷，去什么会所都能碰见认识的人给打个对折或者送瓶洋酒，一个是因为他家老爷子势力大没人敢招惹他，另一个也是因为他龚子棋确实生得有模有样，一身恰到好处的肌肉男女通吃，他又对情儿格外体贴，还没什么奇怪的癖好，多少人下班闲聊的时候都说他的好。

郑云龙是他第一个金主，当时包他的时候也没图什么别的心思，就是觉得这孩子跳舞挺好看，给丢到这么个地界可惜了，怕他被别人买去再糟蹋了就签了张支票包了他半年。方书剑刚被接到郑云龙家主宅特别害怕，坐在一楼客厅里手脚都不知道往哪儿放，看见楼梯上蹦蹦跳跳又走下来三个同龄人他几乎以为郑云龙是那种他最不想接触到的金主。方书剑刚入这个圈子不懂，三个男孩里最小的那个就给他讲，郑云龙买他们基本就相当于做慈善，带回家就让他们爱干什么干什么，把他们当弟弟一样养着，留在主宅也是做做样子，他要是想搬出去住也一点问题都没有。听完之后方书剑再看向郑云龙的眼光几乎带着崇拜，郑云龙却不在意这个，好几次打断方书剑要说的感谢的话，耷拉着眼皮脚步飘忽地走进卧室倒头就睡。

方书剑头一次踏进这个圈子，按规矩来讲不能直接买断，眼看着半年期限就要到了，郑云龙为了给他找个信得过的下家愁得一上午没睡好，又跟阿云嘎断断续续商量了一下午，又关上门和方书剑讨论了一晚上，这才决定是龚子棋。方书剑在和其他人的聊天里听说过龚子棋，况且郑云龙买他的这半年是他之前想都不敢想拥有的日子，就算是郑云龙现在就叫他出去坐台他也肯，所以一听下家是他便毫不犹豫地答应，爽快的态度给郑云龙弄得一愣。

给方书剑交到龚子棋身边是在一个星期日的下午，郑云龙直接把方书剑送到了龚子棋公寓的沙发上，临走的时候郑云龙拍拍龚子棋肩膀说下周看你的了，龚子棋扯了一下嘴角说放心吧，结果这个笑容硬是给方书剑吓得浑身一抖。

 

 

方书剑洗好澡出来边擦着头发边往浴室走，龚子棋歪在床上盯着方书剑看，眼神从他纤细的踝骨开始一路向上移动，方书剑走到他身边的时候他正好迎上方书剑的眼神。方书剑被他的表情略有些吓到，被龚子棋揽着腰拉过的时候表情畏畏缩缩的。

真他妈的好搞，这是龚子棋摸到方书剑的时候第一个想法。龚子棋没有因为方书剑是第一次而稍微体谅他，直接拉开浴袍的腰带，双手探进衣领里抚摸方书剑上半身的肌肤。方书剑太小了，这是龚子棋的第二个念头，他像是个身体还没开始抽节的男孩一样单薄，腰细得让他觉得他甚至可以只用两只手就能环住。

方书剑身上的肌肉薄而均匀，这半年里他该上的课一节都没有落下，从小学舞蹈练出来的好身材无疑是此刻的催情剂。龚子棋稍微使了使力，拉方书剑跨坐在自己身上，一抬手褪掉了方书剑身上本就快要支撑不住的浴袍。刚洗完澡就暴露在空气中难免有些冷，方书剑的身体在龚子棋的手掌下微弱地战栗，龚子棋顺势抚上因寒冷而挺立起的乳尖，被按压而产生的酸胀感让方书剑从喉咙口发出一声呜咽。

龚子棋环住方书剑的腰不让他逃离，坐直了身体去吮方书剑的乳首。方书剑的乳尖还是未经世事的粉，小小的一粒被龚子棋叼在唇间舔弄，方书剑手握成拳搭在龚子棋肩上，不像是推拒倒像是个欲拒还迎的邀请。龚子棋默认了这是个隐晦的暗示，转移了阵地去舔弄另一边等待重新的乳首，见方书剑不躲了一手仍揽着方书剑的腰，另一只手划过方书剑身侧去摸他好看的大腿线条。方书剑被郑云龙养的很好，皮肤紧致而光滑，龚子棋摸着觉得要上瘾，没忍住手下用了三分力拍了一下方书剑的腿，换来怀中人“啊”的一声轻呼。

被褪下内裤的时候方书剑还是有些犹豫和忸怩，尽管已经起了反应却仍然躲着按住龚子棋想要去摸他的手。龚子棋半边眉毛一挑，他平时没有伺候床伴的习惯，如今带着好心也带着好奇地想要帮着方书剑打出来却被拒绝反倒让他不知所措。他说了声算了就翻身把方书剑压在身下，伸长手臂从床头柜上拿起早就准备好的润滑液。

要说龚子棋的情儿们就算是和他分手了也念着他的好，龚子棋虽然长得凶但其实是个对419对象都有不做声的体贴的人，此时龚子棋把刚挤出来的润滑液放在手心里捂着，直到感觉差不多不那么冰凉了才堪堪挑起抹向方书剑穴口附近。饶是这样方书剑敏感的身体还是被润滑液的温度刺激了一下，紧闭的穴口因生理反应翕动了一下，龚子棋顺势就把指尖往他紧致的穴内探。

方书剑哪经历过这个，他来之前确确实实做了功课，但是实打实实践到自己身上还是头一遭，他不受控制地绞紧穴口换来龚子棋“啧”的一声，而后龚子棋附身下来亲了亲方书剑耳尖当做抚慰：“乖，啊，放轻松。”

这是今晚龚子棋和他说的第二句话，第一句是“你先去洗个澡，穿里面放的浴袍就行”，方书剑因为这句话里所含的诱哄意味而红了脸，咬着下唇慢慢放松下来。阻力减小后龚子棋的扩张就来得容易得多，在探进第三根手指时候他寻到了方书剑的那个点，微小的凸起被按压的时候方书剑猝然仰起头露出颈子，发出一声短促而甜腻的喘息。

还没等方书剑的呼吸平复下来龚子棋就扶着自己的性器挤进了方书剑炽热的甬道，带得方书剑腿根一软，龚子棋卡着方书剑的腰慢慢把自己昂扬的性器挤进方书剑的穴，而后捞起方书剑修长的腿让它们盘在自己腰间，撑着方书剑身体的两侧就挺动自己的腰杆。

龚子棋不是没给人开过苞，但是方书剑这样的他还是第一次遇见，方书剑的穴紧致而湿热，肠肉因为他的动作而格外热情，偏偏它的主人脸上还带着天真和不解，强烈的反差几乎带来致命的诱惑。龚子棋在床上的技术很好，这或多或少会让初经情事的人受不了，但是方书剑却不闪不躲，只是在他身下红着眼猫儿一样地哼哼，擦过了那个点的时候会紧紧抓住龚子棋手臂发出粘腻的声音，看着方书剑半眯的眼龚子棋恍惚觉得自己是在犯罪，他在强奸一个未成年人。

未成年人的眼神被龚子棋健硕的身材所吸引，最后目光停留在他的纹身上，他被顶弄得眼神飘忽，龚子棋的翅膀在他眼中仿佛要飞起来一般。方书剑忍不住伸出手用指尖去触碰，触到的一瞬间却又将手缩了回来，被龚子棋腾出一只手按住：“来，摸摸看。”

龚子棋抓着方书剑仿佛稍微一用力就会折断的手腕，方书剑的手不知所措地微微张开，在他的引导下顺着羽毛的纹路摸着他的纹身，然后一路向下，龚子棋带着他摸二人交合的地方。方书剑咬着唇别过脸不敢看，却又不敢违背龚子棋，战战兢兢地摸到一手泥泞便说什么都不肯再动。

鉴于方书剑是第一次龚子棋也没多要求什么，放开方书剑的手掐住方书剑的腰准备做最后的冲刺，方书剑被龚子棋带着长腿盘上龚他的的腰胯，口中泄出抑制不住的娇声。龚子棋打桩机一样几乎次次都擦过方书剑的敏感点，不需要更多技巧就操得方书剑眼角含着一汪泪。

龚子棋最后的几下又狠又深，方书剑在龚子棋射到他体内的时候有那么一瞬间的失神，随后他才意识到自己仅仅是第一次就被龚子棋操射了。龚子棋显然也发现了这一点，俯下身咬着方书剑耳尖：“这才第一次就被我操射了，以后可怎么办，嗯？”

方书剑闭着眼睛精疲力竭地哼哼，龚子棋被他的样子撩得情动，侧过头轻吻了方书剑的唇。

 

 

一星期之后郑云龙如约来接方书剑，却发现两个人都是满脸的不情不愿。方书剑还是面皮薄，龚子棋倒是直截了当开门见山：“以后就让方方住我这里吧。”

郑云龙从省电模式迅速进入性能模式：“啊？你要买了小方？”

龚子棋说嗯，然后气氛陷入诡异的沉默。龚子棋满脸坦然，郑云龙有些惊讶地看着方书剑，方书剑无所适从低下头抠着沙发上的花纹。“哦，明白了。”郑云龙笑着叹了口气，“尝到甜头了是吧。”于是方书剑的头几乎要埋到沙发垫子里。

走的时候郑云龙还是略有些不放心，弯下身和方书剑说小话：“要是实在受不了了就跟我说，我接你回去继续和超儿他们玩。”方书剑点了点头，又谢过了好多遍他大龙哥。

郑云龙这才放心地出了公寓大堂的门，关门的一瞬间分明从玻璃的倒影里看见龚子棋和方书剑不避人地接吻。上车之后黄子弘凡从后座探过一个头：“龙哥，龚子棋不是从来不跟情儿接吻的吗？”

郑云龙弹了皮孩子一个脑蹦：“你懂个啥。开车。”


End file.
